Xoggan
Xoggan also known as '''Xog-ian '''or '''Aiga '''is the dark god of forbidden knowledge and magic. He is said to have knowledge of countless magical formulas, enchantments, and other arcane secrets. History Early History Born from the essence of Masthamet, Xoggan like his siblings were splintered across the southern continent. It was this time, that he would present himself to the shamans and mages of the local tribes. He wasted no time seducing them with gifts and promising them knowledge of the future and soon, his cult quickly grew in around the facade of Aiga. The priests of the cult of Aiga's Wisdom practiced the art of divination from human entrails, and quickly spread along the southern gulf. Early Fife Conflicts The cult of Aiga's Wisdom eventually came into conflict with prospectors from the Fifelands that were encroaching into the southern continent, hoping to establish outposts, claim its untapped riches for themselves and make way for potential later colonization. These unwelcome visitors were often met by heavy resistance from hostile tribes, but the priests of Aiga welcomed them with opened arms, at first these Fifeians were awed by the majestic temples of their hosts. But awe soon turned into horror as they witnessed first hand, the cult's practices of human sacrifice and their otherworldly knowledge of things that they should not know, shocked the Fifeians now viewed their hosts as blasphemous demon-worshippers and proceed to slaughter them in droves. War of False Wisdom and Fall The prospectors' militia though few in numbers, were technologically superior to the Aigaists that heavily relied on their dark sorcery to combat the invaders, provided to them by their patron. They proved little match to the Fifeians as Xoggan's temples were layed low, his libraries that stored the innumerable scrolls of precious knowledge were razed and his idols cast down. Thousands perished as the leaders of the cult were rounded up and publicly executed for all to see. Victorious the Fifeians claimed the southern gulf for themselves, those surviving members of the Agia's Wisdom were hunted down, captured and ether sentenced to death or forcible conversion. The destruction of the Agia's Wisdom cult and the pacification of neighboring tribes paved the way for colonization by Fife. Swiftly Xoggan's influence depleted and he vanished....or that is what was believed. In Hiding However, the Agia's Wisdom was not simply wiped out, instead it went underground as ordered by Xoggan who long foreseen this possible outcome. In the newly founded Fife colonies, his cultists thrived. Agia's Wisdom cultists secretly practiced foul rituals in the woods, stalked the unsuspecting colonies, and sought foolish victims to abduct and suborn. By seducing carefully chosen targets, they brought fresh new blood into the sinister covens of the cult. Men and women of weak virtue and those craving forbidden secrets were also offered places of honor in the cult's growing ranks. Xoggan slowly regained his lost power, his influence becomes stronger every hour by the hour. His cultists grow in numbers and soon they will rise once again.Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy Gods